1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to underwater anchoring systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a passive anchor latching mechanism that is used to attach a mooring line or anchor rod line to a sea floor anchor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally necessary to hold acoustic sensors, oceanographic measurement devices, hydrophones and other devices for measuring incident acoustic signals in precise underwater locations. In the past, these underwater measuring devices have been suspended underwater in a desired location by connecting the device to a buoy which applies an upward force on the device and an anchor which applies a downward force on the device. Mooring lines are generally used as the means to connect the underwater measuring device to the anchor and buoy.
Underwater measuring devices will often require more than one anchor, buoy and a related network of mooring lines to properly suspend the device. However, because of anchor displacements and settlement dynamics, it may be difficult or impossible to position the anchor or anchors accurately on the sea floor to achieve the required positioning tolerance for the suspended underwater measuring device or devices.
A solution to deployment of an underwater measuring device is to set anchors as accurately as possible in their desired locations, measure the location of the anchors after settlement, cut structural connecting lines to fit, and then connect the structural system together.
However, this does not fully resolve the deployment problem in that it may be very difficult or impossible to connect a structural line to an anchor that rests at the bottom of a water column. The problem is particularly difficult if the anchor is below depths that are conveniently accessible by a diver, if there is a requirement to make simultaneous connection to several anchors, or if the mooring line is too small for use in lowering the anchor.
In the past, solutions for remotely attaching a line to an underwater device are active and generally involve the use of a robotic arm on a remotely operated submersible vehicle. Past solutions for remotely detaching a line from an underwater object include a variety of active unlatching mechanisms. In this case, active means that a mechanical latch is attached and released by an acoustic signal, a tender line, a tripping weight, or any other secondary mechanism remotely operated from the surface of the water. However, these active latching mechanisms are often unreliable, expensive, and difficult to handle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable, inexpensive, and easy to handle latching mechanism which will allow its user to attach a mooring line to an anchor without using a secondary mechanism such as a remotely operated vehicle as the means for attaching the mooring line to the anchor.